


If You Were Gone

by Party_Flavor



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, I should be updating my other fics, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Flavor/pseuds/Party_Flavor
Summary: It took her almost dying for him to realize what was right in front of him all this time.





	

Zen was always looking for someone.

Jaehee wanted to be found.

 

It all started when he was looking for a gift for her birthday, truly the one thing she seemed to enjoy the most was seeing him on stage, performing. At first he was hesitant, he wanted to give her something of much greater value, but considering she had told Yoosung and MC about the price of the tickets being too high and how the tickets were so hard to find, maybe the gesture would be more appreciated that he had initially thought. 

The week before the performance he barely slept at all, he really couldn't stand the thought of disappointing his fans with poor acting, and now that Jaehee would be in a VIP first row seat, the steaks were much higher, not to mention Jaehee was always so efficient and hardworking, he would have to be perfect. Ultimately, he couldn't make any mistake.

The next step was to actually give her the tickets. He knew someone like Jaehee was too modest to accept such a gift, so he had to take her by surprise, unfortunately this meant he had to visit the trust fund kid, Jumin Han. Someone like him, that was born with a silver spoon would probably frown upon anything that distracted Jaehee from some dumb cat project that most likely involved Elizabeth the 3rd.  Not that he knew anything about that, he didn’t exactly go out of his way to find out what the man was up to.

He decided that arriving when the lunch hour was about to end was the best way to go, that way he wouldn’t catch her in the middle of work, but she wouldn’t have time to keep rejecting his gift either. A small part of him felt bad about cornering her; however, it was the only way she would allow him to do something for her, and he really didn’t want her to be sad about not watching his show. In that aspect his popularity was a blessing and a curse, a year ago or so she would have just bought the tickets straight away without any complications, nowadays everyone wanted to see him, and there were so many managers and important people from the industry that had to be invited as an act of courtesy that he started to wonder if the theater would get any profit.

Fortunately for him he caught Jaehee when she was about to head to her office (also fortunate was that he was able to get the number of her office from the receptionist, the poor girl was caught off-guard by his handsome face). 

“Jaehee!” She immediately halted and turned around.

“Zen!” It was actually kind of adorable how her face got all red. “What are you doing here?”

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand within his.

“I came to say happy birthday. And also to give you a gift” He then gave her a soft pink envelope that had the ticket inside. She widened her eyes even before opening it.

“Zen! You really didn’t have to!”

“Still, I wanted to show you my appreciation, a birthday only happens once a year, right?”

Before she could say anything else, he had already placed the envelope in her hands and turned around to say goodbye, Jaehee’s protest dying on her lips.

“You get back to work Jaehee, good luck, and happy birthday”

And just like that the man was gone, almost like he had never been there in the first place, the only evidence being the pink envelope. Was it maybe a check so she could buy whatever she wanted?

She lifted the seal carefully, not wanting to damage anything that came from Zen, and then took out what was on the inside. ‘ _ The Faraway Moon: Staring Ryu Hyun VIP Seat 01A25’  _ She read it a few more times, just to make sure she had read it right. Even as she walked to her office, she kept staring at the ticket in her hands. It was like a dream come true, and a nightmare at the same time. The pressure was so high right now! Now that Zen had given her the ticket she just had to finish everything before the due date so she could go, and since he had reserved of the front row seat that meant maybe he would see her amongst the crowd. How was she to dress for such an occasion?

Still she was going to see him on theater. It was incredible and unbelievable! She had almost given up on going this time. Of course she would buy the blue-ray anyway, but it was simply not the same. She felt a little bad for all the other fans that also wanted such an opportunity, still she couldn’t let it go to waste. Even if she was just a fan and Zen was, well, he was Zen.

She didn’t let the thoughts of Zen’s gift haunt her mind and stop her from working, although she couldn’t stop them from being present, constant. This was really the one thing that kept her stable… How was she to thank Zen?

When the night of the opening performance finally came Zen was backstage rehearsing his lines one last time, for good measure. Everyone was going here and there, fluttering like anxious butterflies, making sure everything was perfect. The guys in charge of the lights making sure all of them worked, the people in charge of maintenance making sure everything was clean, the costume designer making sure everything was as it should be. There was general tension in the air that made it impossible or anyone to sit still for more than one minute. Then there was a loud announcement that implicitly commanded total silence until the play started:

“We're going to open the doors now!”

He stood there, behind the red curtain just waiting, the words on the tip of his tongue, until the curtains went up. Act one.  He walked to position.

Then there was a loud explosion and a deafening noise, everything happened on the blink of an eye, a security guard practically manhandling him to safety, the red alerts of the theater going of, the emergency team, leading everyone to the exit, people screaming and shouting, people sobbing. He couldn’t focus on a single thing everything was moving way too fast. There was dust, fire and smoke, he could hardly breath, but only one thing was crossing his mind.

Jaehee! Was she okay? 

He looked for her from afar but the guard had already pushed him outside and placed him in an ambulance. Everyone was there. Hospital, police, firemen. He could hear sirens in the background, people trying to call their relatives, people running in and out of the building.

What the hell had just happened?

“Sir. Can you hear me? Mr. Ryu Hyun, can you hear me?”

“Yes… uh… Yeah… I- I hear you” His brain had apparently not caught up yet.

“Good, that’s perfect! Can you tell me if there’s pain anywhere?”

“I- I- No… Give me a second to breath! Is everyone okay? Did anyone die!?”

“Please, just focus on me right now Mr. Hyun. Can you tell me if there’s pain anywhere? Everything is okay”

Jaehee! Was she safe! If she was hurt, or worse if she died, what would he do? It was his fault! If he hadn’t given her that ticket, if he had thought of something else, she would have been hurt. It was all his fault.

“Mr. Hyun I’m to ask to breath with me right now. One inhale, two hold, three exhale. One… Two… Three… One… Two… Three… Very well, keep breathing like this. Can you tell me if there’s pain anywhere?”

 

The next two weeks he felt like a zombie. He woke up, he watched the news, he ate, he worked up, he slept. He didn’t want to get out of his house, he didn’t want to be seen, he didn’t want to go to the hospital. His friends and fans were worried about him so he had done his best to calm them down, he didn’t really need anyone  right now, he just needed to be alone for a while. He had been told Jaehee was in coma, so until she woke up he felt like there was blood on his hands.

His phone finally ringed on a Wednesday from an unknown number, and he picked up after some inner debate.

“Mr. Hyu Ryun, Jahee Kang has woken up a few hours ago, she asked us to contact you. She’s still until observation, but she may receive visits until 4 pm” 

Zen didn’t know if he was breathing or not

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”  He was now crying, and laughing and his heart was pounding on his chest with joy, he felt every beat spreading a tingle of joy through his whole body, he was now rising from the dead.

 

“Oh Jaehee I thought I had lost you, I’m so sorry!” He was still grabbing her hand, making sure she was really here.

“No! None of this was your fault, Zen!”

“You could have died.”

“But I didn’t, I’m alive and well, see?” She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but return the smile.

“What would I have done if you had really died, Jahee?”

“What happened anyway?” She swiftly changed the topic. 

“Someone had a feud with one of the owners of the theater so they planted a bomb” He felt angry just thinking about it, how could anyone be so selfish and careless? What had all the bystanders done? Where they really okay with just killing anyone that happened to be on the way of their plan. People like that made him sick. “Hey Jaehee. This two weeks when you were gone I realized just how much you do for me, all the encouragement and how you care for me, for all of us in the RFA, I guess I had taken it for granted and then suddenly you weren’t there anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Zen… I don’t know what to say… I don’t do those things expecting retribution or recognition” 

“I know” He laughed. “Because you are just that amazing” She blushed all the way to her ears.

“Hey, Can I invite you to dinner as an apology?”

“I guess so. I mean, I would like that, yes” Jaehee was beyond flustered.

“It’s a date” He hugged her and pressed her close to him. Just to make sure she would stay. God he had missed her so much.


End file.
